I'm Walking to New Orleans
by Kyla394
Summary: Silas is after Caroline, foolishly assuming she has the cure, due to information from a witch in the woods. With such a monster on her tail, Caroline needs to flee, and where better to go then New Orleans, where she has a standing reservation with the city's rising king? Meanwhile Elijah closes all ties and makes things right by him in the town he's leaving behind. Klaroline/Elejah
1. Walking to New Orleans

_I've got my suitcase in my hand,  
Now, ain't that a shame.  
I'm leavin' here today.  
Yes, I'm walkin' to New Orleans.._

* * *

Caroline ducked as the stake come at her, grazing her shoulder and knocking her off balance. She twisted, collecting herself as quickly as possible, lunging forward and gripped his arm in her hands. She hissed as her fangs elongated, and she moved to drive them through his flesh, but in the next instant, he was behind her again, arm wrapped around her throat. She tore at his arm as she gasped for air, eyes bulging as his grip progressively got tighter. "Hush now, Caroline," He drawled, his voice smooth as poisoned honey. "I promise it will be easier if you stop struggling." Her eyes were stinging with her panic, and any cry for help was cut in her throat.

She obliged to his wishes, allowing herself to go limp in his arms. "What do you want with me, Silas?" She questioned, as the pressure on her esophagus lessened ever so slightly. She felt his hot breath against her cheek as he laughed, his shoulders quaking slightly.

"Do not play me for a fool, Caroline." He quipped, his grip tightening again. She squealed under the weight, pulling against it before. "I know you have it. Hand it over, and I may let you live." He snarled, twisting her neck nearly to it's breaking point, before tossing her to the floor.

Caroline coughed and heaved, her body twisting as she inhaled air. "I told you, I don't have it. The others, they've used it already!" Silas smirked, stepping towards her, staked hanging loosely in his left hand.

His right hand grabbed her by the throat, and shoved her up against the wall. "You should not have lied, Caroline." He growled, the stake lunging towards her heart. He was torn from her at last second, thrown to the ground by a shadowy figure whom Caroline could not yet make out. She is smart enough to back away as animalistic sounds echo in the small cave, and eventually one of the men is thrown to the ground, and then disappears.

She still has her guard up, as the winner of the short battle turns. "Caroline," Her eyes widen as the figure steps into the waning light leaching through the a hole in the ceiling. "You should try to be less indolent. I would hate to deal with my brother, should a fight end in your destruction." He drawled, fixing the cuffs of his suit sleeve.

"Elijah?" He had been perhaps the last person she expected to see, and relief did not wash over her. They had never had an actual conversation, after all. She knew he had betrayed her friends on multiple occasions, so she did not let her guard down even when he leaned against the rock surface behind him. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, his shoulders lifting and falling slightly. "I have some... Unfinished business in Mystic Falls. I wish to settle things here before opening an entirely new can of worms in New Orleans."

"But what are you doing here? In the underground caves?" She asked, hoping he didn't rebut with the same question, because honestly... That was kind of something she'd like to keep to herself.

His lips turned upward in a lazy smiled, and he tucked his hands into his pockets. "You forget how much time my family spent in these caves, Caroline. I came to say goodbye." He offered, pushing himself off the wall and moving to the opening he had created when he had "kidnaped" Elena.

"Oh..." She felt a bit stupid for not remembering, and blushed as she followed him. "Um, thanks. For saving me."

"I've seem to have made a habit of saving this town's residence. Let's break that need when I leave, shall we?" He smirked, vaulting himself out of the underground labyrinth, balancing Caroline as she followed suit. "Why was he after you, dare I inquire?"

Caroline sighed, her blonde hair falling into her face. "I don't know. He thinks I have the cure, but Elena had it. She used it on... On Katherine." She frowned, looking up at Elijah, his face remaining impassive as they walked towards town. "He was probably going to end up taking me somewhere as bait to get Elena to come to him, and do something." She rolled her eyes, kicking listlessly at a large pebble in her path.

Elijah smirked again, letting out something close to laughter. "Are you jealous of the supernatural always needing something from the doppleganger?" He smirked, looking to her from the corner of his eyes.

"No!" She said, pushing him lightly, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't, by any means, her friend. "I'm just sick of being used as a pawn. And now with Silas after me, he's probably going to come back. Hell, if I hadn't seen you two fighting, I'd think you were him."

"Well rest assured, I am not. Though I suppose that is something Silas would say." He smirked again, an apparently common thing for him. "You should leave, if you think he will pursue you. There will not always be a handsome man to save the day."

She laughed a bit, rolling her eyes as they continued their leisure stroll through the trees. "Where would I go? I've only ever known... Well, here."

"Don't ask stupid questions, Caroline."

"Elijah, I can't just call up your brother and ask for a room."

"Of course you can, he presumably has one already saved for such an occasion. He can be a gentleman, when he isn't being himself." He smiled, lifting a hand and running it through his hair.

Caroline smiled, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Maybe I should. But I don't want him to think-"

"He's an idiot Caroline, but not a fool."

She laughed at that, a light, airy sound that carried through the trees. Elijah could easily see why Klaus was enraptured with her, she was decent company. "So what's your unfinished business in Mystic Falls?" She asked, all privacy forgotten as they walked on.

"Nothing of importance, just a few loose ends that need to be tied." She let out a sigh, catching his smirk in the corner of her eye.

"Fine then, be mysterious." She teased, stopped as they reached the road, destined for two different directions. "I think I'm just going to go, if I try telling anyone, they'll stop me. I just want to feel... Safe, for once."

"Such a delusional young girl. Thinking safe lies in the hands of my brother."

She smiled again. "Thanks, Elijah. I guess I'll see you around, once you're done 'tying loose ends.'"

"Enjoy New Orleans. The city has much to offer."

* * *

And that was the story of how Caroline Forbes ended up the fresh princess of New Orleans. Except she wasn't fresh, she was dead, and she wasn't a princess, she was an uninvited house guest. Still, it was too late to go home. She was standing on the address Elijah had given her, a collection of bags in tow. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving, and she hadn't told anyone she was coming... That second part was probably a little inconsiderate. Still, she didn't know what she would have done if he had said no, now wasn't a good time.

"Stop thinking, Caroline. Just, knock." She scolded herself, letting out a breath and plastering a smile on her face as she drummed her knuckles on the wooden door.

She heard footfalls from inside, and turned around, gathering her luggage, preparing herself to make a run for it. This was a stupid, stupid idea. She was making her way to the streets when she heard the door open, followed by a voice laced with both happiness, and surprise.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, his blue eyes meeting hers as she turned around, slightly flushed.

"N-Nothing. Just leaving, it was foolish of me to think-"

"Come in, love. Tell me why you're here." His eyes flicked to her bags. "And why you brought all of Mystic Falls along with you."

* * *

**Author's Note- Falling more and more in love with Klaroline everyday. (: Thought it was time I write a story for the lovely two! I hope she eventually does go to him, because how could you not just oogle over Klaus? xD Thanks for reading! Follows are loved, reviews make my day!**


	2. We Dance Anyway

_The summer air was heavy and sweet,_  
_You and I on a crowded street._  
_There was music everywhere, I can see us there!_  
_In a happy little foreign town,_  
_Where the stars hung upside down..._  
_A half a world away, far far away,_  
_I remember you were laughing..._

* * *

He'd shown her to a spare bedroom, without asking many questions. She tossed her luggage onto the bed, and stood hovering over it now, just starring at the suitcases. "Reconsidering?" Klaus asked from somewhere behind her, the wooden doorframe creaking slightly as he leaned against it.

"No, I just... I don't know. Help me unpack?" She undid the zipper and took out her jewelry box, tossing it behind her. She felt the wind as he moved to catch it, and place it on the dresser. "I didn't tell anyone I was leaving, seemed like a good idea, at the time." She continued, tossing a few piles of folded clothes over her shoulder, which he caught and shoved into a drawer.

Klaus's plump lips drew into a smirk as he sat down in front of her on the bed, the mattress sagging under his weight. "Being a bit rebellious, are we?"

"Shut up!" She quipped, tossing the shirt she had pulled from her suitcase at him. He chuckled and grabbed it mid-air, tossing it lightly back at her. She laughed as she ducked under it, retrieving it and tossing it at the dresser that was quickly becoming filled with knick knacks galore. "I just, I think I should give them a call." She continued on her earlier statement, pulling her phone from her pocket.

Klaus was next to her in an instant, his hand carefully pushing her phone down. Their eyes locked, and his face became something serious, as did hers. "Before you call, let me treat you to dinner at my favourtie restaurant."

"How about I treat you, since you're letting me stay here?"

"Caroline, that is what friends are for."

Elijah stood on the driveway of the original Mikaelson Manor, his hands tucked inside his pockets, his brown eyes starring but not quite seeing. For the past few years he'd spent a fair amount of time bouncing back and forth from this house, and regretted he'd have to be leaving at the time when he found he could stay. Still, his brother needed him. Family was more important then a few precious years alone at home.

Although sometimes, Klaus came very close to making Elijah change his mind on such things.

In an instant he was at the door, starring into the vast living space. "Rebekah?" His only reply was his own echo. For the first time since he'd returned to the Falls, he let his shoulders slump, and a long sigh escaped him as he fell onto the couch, his limbs splayed. It was hard, and somewhat exhausting work, looking after his siblings.

And now one was soon to be a father, and the other was fawning over a human boy who was going to eventually break her heart, as he had no intention on joining the ever-growing ranks of vampires.

He thought of the girl who had shared the distaste of becoming a vampire, and sighed. He had very few people he considered friends, and his closest friend had not been herself recently, due to changing against her will, and the being forced to change again. Her name lit up on his phone as he scrolled through his contacts, wondering if he was just dumb enough to give her a call, and ask her to meet somewhere. He wanted to say goodbye, at least to her, perhaps also to Damon, who's antics he had regrettably grown amused by.

In the end he had text Elena, then he'd dropped his phone on the ground and closed his eyes, enjoying his moment of relaxation. He would have so few of these peaceful hours, once his nephew arrived. And he simply couldn't wait to be run ragged.

Caroline stood in the entryway, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. She was frozen in place, the lights dancing off of her skin, her blonde hair falling in waves to her shoulder. "Come love, you're stopping traffic." He grinned, a tad maliciously, and pressed his hand to the small of her back, ushering her forward.

"Klaus! This isn't a restaurant! It's a bar!" She scolded, sliding into a booth, crushing the shells of peanuts under the soles of her feet.

"Actually, love, it's a pub." Caroline pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes, folding her arms over each other on the table.

She sat in a somewhat stunned silence then, looking at everything around her. The walls were lined with flat screens, pictures from the '20's and a few stuffed animal heads. It wasn't where she had pictured eating her first meal in New Orleans, and she was a bit intimidated by it all. She was lost in her reverie, until the fresh scent of blood filled her nose, and a waitress deposited a pitcher of it on her and Klaus's table before disappearing around the corner.

"What? Klaus, when did you compel her?" She asked, her voice low and her eyes wide as she leaned across the table.

Just to humor her, he leaned towards her, smirking and keeping his voice at a whisper as well. "Everyone in this town is a supernatural. That waitress? She's a wolf. She could smell us a mile away." He grinned, watching with bemusement as Caroline's eyes went wider.

"I didn't even notice..."

"You weren't on alert. It isn't everyday you find a town filled with the supernatural." He smiled, emptying contents of the pitcher into each of their plastic cups. "You really did this spur of the moment."

Caroline shrugged, sticking a straw into her cup, finding it odd that was she drinking blood as though it was just another beverage.

Klaus and Caroline spent the rest of the evening eating steak that was barely cooked, talking about nothing, and watching the X games on the wide screens. By the time they were leaving the pub, the moon was high in the dark sky and the streets were filled with all sorts of supernatural. Caroline deemed they all seemed decent enough, though a fair share of them threw Klaus some apprehensive looks, but she couldn't exactly blame them for that.

The walk home was in a comfortable silence, they both spent the time looking at everything. The lights of the buildings blinked like fireflies, and the residents danced around in the streets, some even painted on the corner. She wasn't done looking at everything when they arrived back at the apartment, and after she changed into nightwear, she sneaked out onto the balcony over-looking the city.

She smiled as she gripped the banister, and leaned over it, looking at the lights and people below her. It was so... Different. In Mystic Falls, a dark sky meant everyone was in for the night, and the restaurants were calming down. Here it was the exact opposite. She found herself laughing as a man across the way came onto his own balcony, a saxophone bellowing out wondrous tunes into the night air. She found herself swaying to the beat, laughing even harder as the pale skinned vampire with the sax copied her movements.

"Having fun, love?" She spun around as she heard Klaus's voice, and she smiled.

"This place is amazing." She grinned, then outstretched her hand, the lights from below casting a long shadow along the balcony. "Dance with me?"

He smiled, and took her hand in his, spinning her across the balcony in beat with the music. "I knew you would love it." He whispered as he twisted her to his chest, then spun her back out. "You belong to a world like this, Caroline."

She smiled as they swayed together, the saxophonist's tune having grown to a slow melody. "How would I know? I haven't seen much of it yet."

"But you will. I intend to show you everything." He smiled, and she did to, and she twirled under his arm as he lifted it to the proper position.

* * *

**Author's Note- You seriously rock. Seriously. In less then 24 hours, I got 50 followers on this story. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH AWESOMENESS? Seriously. I'm like sitting over here in this emotional heap because I can't... Anywho, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much it means to me that this story took off so well in a day. EMOTIONAL HEAP. Thank you for reading, and follows are amazing, and reviews seriously kill me but in that good way. You are all beautiful, carry on my wayward readers!~**


	3. I'll Be There For You

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these.._  
_Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought_  
_You down to your knees that.,_  
_I'll be there for you!_  
_When the rain starts to pour,_  
_I'll be there for you!_  
_Like I've been there before,_  
_I'll be there for you..._

* * *

Caroline didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up to the sound of knocking, or rather pounding, on the door. She was lying on the balcony, curled on the wooden bench with a blanket she had never retrieved lying over her, and the culprit who woke her was throwing her fit just below. "Klaus, dammit, open this door immediately!" Caroline froze, hand halfway through her blonde hair, and strained her ears, honing in on the sound of the voice. "Dammit, Klaus. Get, UP!"

Haley. Haley. What the hell was that low down, up town, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good, white trash werewolf whore doing here? Caroline refrained from moving, and kept herself as silent as possible as she heard the front door creak and open, followed by the familiar footfalls of Klaus. "Keep quiet, Haley." He sneered, the door clicking shut behind him. "I have house guests over, not that you would know the meaning of consideration."

She heard the sharp intake of breath by Haley, followed by something close to a snarl. "Don't preach about consideration, not to me." Her heels clicked as she stepped closer, and Caroline assumed she was throwing her ugly maw into Klaus's face.

"What did you come here for, Haley?" His voice was flat, and reserved. The voice of the part of Klaus that no one particularly cared for.

She practically heard the werewolf roll her eyes as her heels clicked, signaling she was moving away from the Original hybrid. "Marcel wants to speak with you, about everything. He thinks it could be dangerous, meet him at noon."

"Where?"

"Mr. B's Bistro. Don't be late."

"Goodbye, Haley." He snarled, the door opening and closing behind him. Caroline heard a string of curses from Haley, before the werewolf girl was across the street and disappearing around the corner, leaving Caroline to nothing but her thoughts.

And she simply couldn't control those. What was all that even about? Who the heck was Marcel? And, more importantly, why was Klaus answering to him? She was left only seconds to mull it over before Klaus rapped lightly on the glass door leading to the balcony, and let himself out. "Good morning, love. Get dressed, I have an appointment, and it's an opportune time for you to meet some of the locale." He grinned, and she nodded, yawning.

"Marcel?"

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Caroline." He smirked, and she shrugged, smiling back.

"Yeah, well, friends don't keep super ominous secrets from each other."

"Be ready in half an hour, Caroline." He grinned, then vanished back inside, creating a wake of air that tousled Caroline's blonde hair. She rose slowly, casting one last glance over the balcony, scanning for Haley, before deeming the bitch was gone and heading inside, riffling through the clothes she had packed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Caroline was dressed in a floral tank-top, jeans and wedges. A large purse was slung over her shoulder, filled with the little cash she had accumulated in Mystic Falls. If this town really was run by the dead, compulsion was not going to be possible, which she had to admit disappointed her a little. "Ready, love?" Klaus smiled, grabbing two tickets from the table near the door. "It's easiest to travel this town by bus."

They sat in the same seat, Klaus watching everyone who passed in the isle, Caroline starring out the windows, both a bit anxious on the meeting about to take place, neither willing to admit it. "Who is Marcel?" Caroline asked after a few minutes of the bus constantly stopping and letting people off.

Klaus looked to her out of the corner of his bright eyes, debating inwardly what to tell her, and what to keep to himself. "He's my dearest friend, and we hate each other immensely." He smirked, and Caroline rolled her eyes. "He is the undecided king of this town, having gathered a command in my absence. He is not a man who's bad side you want to be on."

"And you're just... Okay with that?" Her only reply was a smirk, and Klaus's eyes twisting forward for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

"Klaus, if isn't my main man!" They had barely stepped inside before a dark skinned vampire was at Klaus's side, gripping his hand and slamming together, patting the other's back for a brief second before pulling away. "I'm glad you could make it, brother. And who is this pretty little thing?" He smiled, brilliant and white, his soulful eyes turning to Caroline, who was still trying to process everything.

"Oh, um, I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you... Marcel?"

"The one and only." He smiled, winking as they shook hands.

Klaus cleared his throat after a moment, turning Marcel's attention back to him. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"You just got here, Mikaelson. Enjoy yourself. Live a little." He smiled, having never let go of Caroline's pale hand. "You're new to the town. Let me show how the locals live a little." He grinned, winking again and pulling her with him, moving to where there was a collection of others dancing and drinking.

Her blue eyes looked briefly to Klaus, his expression set in a grim line, before she turned her attention to Marcel, smiling back at him. "Do what to I owe the honour of meeting you?" Marcel asked, spinning her lightly, grabbing a bottle of wine from a waitress, paying nothing but his brilliant smile.

Caroline felt herself flush as she rocked back and forth again, noting how often this town called for her to dance. And how much she loved it. "I just needed a change of scenery," She said, making her voice louder against the music. "And a good friend kept recommending New Orleans. It's not hard to see why!" She laughed, taking the drink from him, and taking a swig of it.

"Good friends? So it would be... Okay for me to tell you how beautiful you are, and offer to buy you a drink?" He smiled, and she nodded, blushing a bit. Her mind flicked briefly to Tyler, but even when she had told him to come back, he hadn't, and it had hurt more then she cared to admit. She wasn't going to worry about it, with a new town came a new start, and what better way to have fun then make friends with the man who practically built the place?

After a few minutes of dancing and getting to know each other (Caroline was a strawberry ice cream kind of girl, Marcel enjoyed soccer, Caroline's favorite colour was blue, Marcel enjoyed rain), Klaus made his way to them. "Marcel, we need to chat." He said flatly, stopping the other two in their tracks.

"We'll be right back." Marcel promised, winking at Caroline again, who scoffed a bit at his overly-flirtatious nature, and then the two disappeared.

But she wasn't having it. Blame her Mother who was naturally curious, or blame her Dad who was just plain nosy, but Caroline had to know what was going on. She followed silently, catching sight of them disappearing into a back room, and following to the door a few moments later. She sat on an empty barstool, trying to blend in, and focused her hearing.

"It's dangerous, Klaus. Very risky." Marcel spat, his voice laced with anger.

"It's beyond my realm of control, Marcel."

"No worries, I have a simple solution. Once it's here, we kill it."

Silence. The sound of breathing, she was nearly able to hear the mechanisms in the mens' brains' churning. "No." Klaus growled finally, animalistic and probably shaking with fury.

"The witches will do as I say, and I have told them to put a barrier around this town. No one comes in, no one goes out."

"The witches, they are your slaves now?"

"As is everyone here. They simply use 'slave' and 'friend' interchangeably." He grinned, taking a step towards Klaus, his footstep echoing. "It is dangerous, and it will be destroyed. Now, go. If you touch me, the witches are on call."

Caroline watched the door open, starring as Klaus stepped out, flashing to the bar. "Hello, beautiful." Marcel grinned, walking over to her.

"Caroline, we're leaving." Klaus growled, stepping up next to Marcel.

"Nonsense, the lady can stay. Can't you?" He grinned, out stretching his hand. Her eyes wavered from Marcel, brimming with confidence, to Klaus, who looked far less confident then she had ever seen him.

"I'm not feeling that well, actually. I think I might have had a little to much to drink." She grinned, catching the way Klaus's lips turned slightly upward as she stood next to him.

"Such a shame. I will see you soon, I promise." He grinned, flashing another wink, taking her hand and kissing it before seeing them both to the door.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Caroline demanded, the second they stepped through the thresh hold into the apartment. "Who's dying? A town of slaves? Klaus, this is-"

"Why were you listening in?" He growled, spinning around, eyes slanted.

She crossed her arms. "Because you won't tell me anything that's happening, and you seem to think I'm too stupid to notice it's something important!"

"Of course I knew you'd realize, you're brilliant. But why did you listen?"

"Because you wouldn't tell me."

"It's not your problem."

"Klaus, you said you wanted to be friends. Friends help each other."

He stopped, fists clenched as his sides, muscles taut. He let a long sigh through his teeth, falling back onto the couch and patting the cushion next to him. She sat down, and their eyes met, though his quickly fell to his hands. "Caroline, I'm going to tell you what's happening, but you have to promise not to... "Freak out", okay?" He asked, looking back up to her again. She nodded silently, intrigued.

"Haley is pregnant. With my child."

* * *

**Author's Note- Okay, okay, I know this is all sounding a bit Breaking Dawn-y, but I SWEAR it won't be ANYTHING like that. It's going to be about the town as well as the baby. Also, we don't really know much about Marcel, so I'm just making him up as I go. A few people were asking if I'd have Haley and the baby, and obviously you all know now that the answer is yes. ;) I want to keep this as cannon to the season finale as I can (minus Tyler, even though I love him!). I think that's all... Follows are loved, reviews are loved even more! Thanks so much for reading, I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that 80+ of you have followed this story in the first few days. I love you so much, and I appreciate you more then you can imagine. Carry on my wayward readers.(: (Also, Friends theme song, wutwut.)**


	4. Ring of Fire

_I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down and the flames went higher...  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire!  
...The ring of fire!_

* * *

"What?" For a minute she had sat in a stunned silence, and when she finally found her voice, a question was all she could manage. "How is that even possible? I mean..." Her voice trailed off, and her gaze flicked from her knees to his eyes, confusion evident in them. "You're dead!"

Klaus shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, though it faded quickly. "Witches seem to think it has something to do with my werewolf lineage." He offered, though neither of them seemed any less confused.

Caroline looked around then, smiling. "Am I being punk'd. This is a joke, isn't it?" She laughed, perhaps a bit hysterically. "Wow! You really had me going for a minute!" She laughed, shaking her head, standing as she did so.

"Caroline," Klaus began, his voice gravely serious as he rose and walked over to her, spinning her to face him. "This isn't a joke. I'm... Going to be a father." He nearly struggled with the words, as though they were bitter tasting on his tongue. Caroline didn't pay too much attention to it, however, she was too busy grinning from ear to ear, her laughter returning to something more happy then hysterical.

She didn't say anything then, just smiled, and without properly thinking, pulled him into a hug. Now it was his turn to be stunned for a second, but soon enough he was hugging her back, beginning to wonder if this was some sort of twisted dream. When she pulled away, he knew it was reality. If he had been dreaming, they would never have broken apart. "Klaus... That's amazing!"

He grabbed a bottle of wine as she hauled herself into a bar stool and crossed her legs. "I don't know about that, love." He sighed, pouring wine into a glass for each of them, leaning against the counter as he took a thoughtful sip.

"Oh? One thousand years and you've never even considered wanting a baby?"

"There's never been occasion or reason to consider such an idea."

"Well, consider it now." She smirked, drumming her fingers along the tabletop. "What isn't great about it? Aside from the obvious fact that Haley's the mother... Ugh, how could you sleep with that bitch?"

"Jealous?" Klaus smirked, tipping back the rest of his wine and returning the bottle to the cupboard.

"No!" Caroline replied too quickly, rolling her eyes to conceal that faint blush on her cheeks. "But you could have done better."

"Yet the best remained out of reach."

She felt her cheeks flushing again, and she spun in the barstool, plopping to the ground and taking her glass to the sink. "So Marcel wants to kill your baby?" That thought hadn't surfaced, and now that it had? Anger didn't describe it. "What a... A... A terrible person!" She shouted, her wine glass shattering in her palm, the shards falling into the sink. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have..."

"Don't worry, love. There are plenty more where that came from." Klaus said softly, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands from the sink, where they bleed profusely as she scurried to collect the broken shards. They starred at each other for a moment, then his eyes flicked to her hands, watching as they healed themselves in moments.

He still held her wrists as he looked back to her gaze, which now just held the aire of anger. "So, what are we going to do about him?"

"We?"

"Yeah, we're in this together now. No one's laying a hand on her precious little head."

"Her?"

"Well I'm not referring to your baby as an it."

* * *

"So... That's it? You're just... Leaving?" Elena asked, her right hand wrapped around a cup of coffee, her left hand drumming against the table she and Elijah sat at. "Because your brother, who's done nothing but cause issues, needs you, even though he won't admit it?" She truly couldn't fathom it, considering everything Klaus had done, to Elijah especially.

"Family remains together." Elijah drawled, quoting himself, though his voice lacked emotion and certainty as he spoke to the girl across the round table. "Forever and always."

Elena leaned forward, her voice barely a whisper. "So is all this really true?" She mumbled, before leaning back, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I wouldn't lie about such a tale, Elena." Elijah smirked, watching as their waitress shuffled past, dropping a check in front of him on the table. "Would like me to return you to your home?"

"Not just yet." Elena smiled, jumping from her chair and shoving it haphazardly back into place, tugging Elijah along with her as he dropped a wad of cash onto the table. "I need to talk to you... About Silas."

Elijah followed along after her, his dress shoes scuffing along the ground as she hurried forward. "Elena, I don't know much about Silas, only that he's older then I, therefore more powerful."

Elena shook her head as the two sped away, stopping when they reached the lake they commonly walked around whilst "having a talk." "Before Alaric died, he was teaching me how to fight." Elena explained, continuing when she noted the look of confusion on Elijah's face. "I've asked Damon and Stefan to show me some more moves, but they both make excuses. I know Silas is after Caroline, he'll probably come after me too... I want to be able to fight, and stand a chance."

Elijah smirked, tugging the sleeves of his suit jacket to just before his wrists. "It is wise that you want to learn to defend yourself. And even wiser that you've chosen me as your teacher." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes, laughing a bit. "I'll teach you what I know."

"Thank you, Elijah." She smiled, rolling her own sleeves up. "Elijah... In her note, Caroline said she spoke with you before she left. Do you know why Silas is after her?"

"She mentioned his thinking she had the cure, which I know isn't the truth, as you force fed it to my girlfriend," Elena looked down, suddenly finding the grass very interesting to look at. "However I think it goes deeper. Perhaps we shall figure it out."

"Perhaps we shall."

* * *

**Author's Note- I'm not sure I like this chapter, but ehhh... Sorry this took some time to upload, I've been busy! And sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer to make up for it. xD I'm in need of a beta reader, if anyone's interested, please PM me! AND OH MY GOD 100+ FOLLOWERS?! PARDON ME WHILE I DIE OF HAPPINESS. I AM NOT WORTHYYYY. Seriously though, thanks for reading, it makes my day. I'm still debating what to do with Haley... This author notes just progressively get longer. Pretty soon you're going to know my life story. :3 Well, that is all. Follows are beautiful, reviews make me so inexpressibly happy! :D Have a nice few days, I shall "see" you soon!**


	5. All the Stars in Texas

_'Cause All These People Understand,_  
_Is the Gun in Their Face or the Cash in Their Hand._  
_I Wanna Take You Home and Start a Family,_  
_But All the Stars in Texas Ain't Got Nothin' in Your Eyes_  
_When You Say Let's Hit 'em One More Time!_

* * *

Caroline and Klaus sat sprawled on the floor, the pale green carpet tickling their legs. "We can't just attack him outright, the public is in his repertoire." Klaus drawled, his pale hand stretching forward, fumbling with a few figurines standing place as residents of New Orleans. After an hour of plotting he had drawn up a map of the surrounding area, placing the figures where the toughest forces always stood, prepared to take down any threat.

He hadn't worried about them previously, nor had he worried much about the witches. Sure both could drive him to insanity, they could beat him until he was bruised and bloodied, but they could never kill him. Caroline, however... He pushed the thought from his mind, nudging a short, silver figure a few inches forward. "Who is that?" Caroline asked, flipping so she was lying on her stomach, her legs stretched out behind her.

"His name is Kamau. He was here when I left, it makes sense that he would join Marcel. He was my righthand man as well. He is a force to be reckoned with." Klaus explained, his eyes never once leaving the silver figure that represented the old comrade, though in no way resembled him. "If he were to leave this area, I know of a passageway leading under the city."

"We could pop up anywhere, and Marcel wouldn't know what hit him."

"Precisely." A sigh of sorrow as Klaus twisted so that his legs stretched in front of him, sending the figures tumbling to the ground. "However Kamau will likely never let his guard down. He was always fiercely loyal." A small smile graced the killer's red lips them, thanks to fond memories of easier days. "Not to mention the witches have eyes on literally the entire city, and it is unlikely that Marcel is unaware of the passage to the sewers." The smile faded as quickly as it had come, replaced but a look of confusion and contemplation.

Caroline smiled, "I thought you'd be better at plotting than this. You always seemed to know exactly what to do back in Mystic Falls."

"Yes, well, the defensive wasn't quite so... Problematic back in Mystic Falls."

"Sure it was. We had Damon and your brother on our side at one point. In fact, we almost had you that one time."

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to draw it out, sure it could turn into something sour. He swallowed his pride, perhaps for the first time since his werewolf gene had been unlocked, and let his blue eyes travel back to the map. "We just need to kill the witches."

Now it was Caroline's turn to roll her eyes. "Or we could talk to them. They're treated like prisoners and slaves here Klaus, I don't think they'd be in any hurry to help Marcel if their lives weren't in danger."

"He'll know immediately if they defy him. Marcel may be arrogant, but he has control. He has eyes everywhere."

"Oh, so now he's Argos?" Caroline quipped, growing increasingly frustrated with the circumstances, and Klaus's pessimistic attitude.

Klaus, however, just smiled. "Greek mythology. Impressive."

"Yeah, well, I did graduate high school." She grinned, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "But anyway, we need to find a witch to talk to. We can offer them some sort of protection, prove they wouldn't be killed if they helped us. That they'd be helping everyone in doing so."

"You assume they'll care about the well-being of everyone?" Klaus quirked a brow, smiling a bit. He loved that about her, that she saw the good in everyone, no matter the circumstance... No matter the person.

Caroline nodded, sitting back upright, biting her lower-lip as she starred at the map. "Here," Her finger, freshly manicured, landed on a small section of the map, tapping it lightly a few times. "The end of the underground sewage system. It has only the minor hole to let water flow through the back, it's practically a dead end. If we can find a witch to help, they can put a spell up there, and hideout."

"You expect them to live in the sewer?"

"It's our only option. It's the only place no one will happen by, and where it is secluded enough for a long-standing spell, and hidden enough that it won't easily be found. I mean the sewage system is like a maze, you could get lost down there for ages, even if you have vampire speed to help you out."

"I think we're relying on too many unknowns and assumptions."

"It's all we have to go off of." Caroline frowned, falling back against the wall, her head snapping back against it before slumping forward.

Klaus stood, offering his hand to her as he did. "I think I know just the witch to speak to."

* * *

"Kalley, it's me, invite me in." Klaus said, after a few rounds of knocking.

There was a few moments of silence, then eventually the door opened wide enough to tug on the chain lock, revealing the pale face of a woman. "Knowing it's you doesn't make me any more eager to open my door." She stated flatly, snapping a piece of gum in the space between herself and the partially opened door. "Who's blondie?"

"Her name is Caroline. That's beside the point, we need to speak with you."

"'Bout what?" Kalley sighed, closing the door briefly and un-latching it, opening it wide thereafter.

Klaus glanced down the allies and streets, and shook is head. "We need to speak in private."

Kalley shook her head, her black hair (decorated with dark orange highlights) bouncing atop her head. "See now, I don't trust the big bad hybrid, nor do I trust his pretty lady friend who hasn't said a word since y'all started knocking. You want to talk, fine. You can make your way up to the balcony and chat through the door, but you are most certainly not allowed inside." She ranted, placing her hands on her hips, snapping her gum again, then slamming the door in their faces.

Klaus pounded against the door, his anger and frustration seeping through him. "Klaus, calm down. Will just do what she asked."

"I don't obey other people." He snapped, his blue eyes slanted and his fists clenched, irritated at the witches cocky demeanor.

Caroline rushed to the tree that wound it's way up and through the middle of the balcony, which probably wasn't coincidental. "You aren't "obeying" her, you're attempting to make an alliance."

Though he was unhappy and bitter, Klaus reluctantly nodded, and followed Caroline to the balcony, rapping his knuckles against the door leading out to it.

* * *

**Author's Note- Hello loves.!(: Thanks again for reading! I decided to use an OC for the simple reason that I can do whatever I'd like with her, I may tie Sophie in, I haven't decided. I didn't quite like her, for some reason. She just came off as extremely cocky and overly-arrogant... Anywho, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'm just a horrible person. :C In the past month I've graduated high school, started a job, took placements for college, entered a few horses shows and managed to get Joseph Morgan to retweet one of my tweets! It was a good month. Anywho, the next update shouldn't take nearly as long, I'd think Wednesday at the latest. Thanks again for reading, it means so much to me! Reviews would be fantastic! I'm sorry this is so short, by the way, but it's late and I really just wanted to update tonight. On a side note, Kalley is base off of my cat, because I can. xD (oh, and if you care to, follow me on twitter Kyla394)**


	6. Better Than Ice Cream

_Your love is better than ice cream.  
Better than anything else that I've tried..  
And your love is better than ice cream,  
But everyone here knows how to fight..._

_And it's a long way down,  
It's a long way down,It's a long way down  
To the place  
Where we started from._

* * *

Kalley appeared a few seconds later, her pale green eyes showing that she unamused. "Some of us don't have super speed, excuse me." She snapped her gum again, and rolled her eyes as she opened the door, her large hoop earrings swaying with the movement. "Now, what you could you possibly want from me?" She asked, running a dark skinned hand through the poof of curly hair atop her head.

"Are you sure no one can hear us here?" Klaus pondered, his own senses stretching to their limits, he shoulders slouched forward- Much like a hunter, scoping out the surrounding area. "It's imperative this conversation is not widely known."

Kalley rolled her eyes and snapped her gum, placing a fist on her hip. "What is so important that you want total silence? It's a big city, Niklaus, I can't promise no one can hear us."

Klaus smirked, leaning in close, as close as the barrier in the doorway would allow. "We want to take down Marcel."

"What?" Kalley demanded, her pale eyes focused, her jaws finally resting from their incessant gum-snapping. "Why? How?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about." Caroline piped up, and both heads snapped in her direction, as though her presence had been momentarily forgotten. "We have to make sure no one can hear us. We promise we don't mean you any harm, may we please come in?"

Kalley's eyes became no more then slits above her nose as she starred from Caroline to Klaus, eventually letting a sigh slip through her lips. "Fine. But note this- If either of you try anything, I will use my magic in self-defense. Understood?"

"Understood." Caroline nodded, and the two females turned to look at Klaus, who looked offended and enraged at the same time. Caroline reached a pale hand to his wrist, grabbing it gently. "Right, Klaus?"

He looked down at Caroline's hand clasped around him, letting his eyes travel up to her bright ones. "Right." He sneered, his voice tight and clipped. He was doing this for Caroline, not Kalley. "But understand, if you try anything, I will use whatever means necessary in self-defense."

"Fine, then." She snapped her gum. "You may come in."

The two entered slowly, as if expecting some sort of magic to greet them harshly as they passed the threshold. The two entered, Caroline still holding tightly to Klaus's wrist.

"Please, have a seat." Kalley quipped, waving her hand, causing a love seat that had been pressed against the wall to slide behind Klaus and Caroline, hitting the back of their knees and forcing them to fall onto it. "Magic isn't always about complicated spells and voodoo, sometimes it's about pure laziness." Kalley grinned, falling onto the large, king-sized beg with the golden comforter. Her dark skin stood out against the colour, and her eyes seemed somehow paler. "Marcel doesn't mind simple tricks. He knows what serious magic is, and that's all he pays attention to." Her eyes slanted, just for a moment, before she looked up at Caroline. "Now, why do you and the hybrid want to take out Marcel?"

They told her. The two of them sat for the next hour or so, explaining the child, explaining how Klaus wanted to take back his town (which Kalley was none too excited about), and listing reasons why they wanted to usurp him. She listened without talking, and the witch didn't even snap her gum, though she did occasionally roll her eyes. When they were done, the room settled into silence, and Kalley stretched over her bed, her head lolling off the side closest to her guests.

"And what is it you want me to do?" Kalley asked, blowing a short, bouncing curl from her eyes.

"We need you to distract Kamau, so we can open the passage, and we need you to block the witches' radar." Caroline ushered out, leaning forward from where she sat cross-legged on the love seat. "If we can get underground we can... Well, we're still figuring that part out. We don't know where Marcel will be, or if they'll be a sewer leading to his location."

Kalley sighed, twisting so she was sitting upright again, her expression suddenly grave. "It's a labyrinth underneath this town. It's filled with debris and sewage so rank you may now even be able to handle it, what with your heightened senses. I'm not sure if he has anyone watching down there, either, and I'm not sure I have enough power to block the magic of the other witches, if I wanted to. Besides, the moment he finds out about any uprising or any hard core magic, he'll find me. He'll kill me."

"But if we could find a way, to make sure you'd stay safe.." Caroline began.

"Then you would help us?" Klaus finished, the big question hanging in the air.

Kalley closed her eyes, pulling her long, dark legs to her chest, wrinkling her pink shorts. "I.. I don't know. But how could you make sure I was safe? That's impossible... Here..."

Caroline grabbed the map Klaus had drawn-up from her back pocket, and spread it on the bed between her and Kalley. "Promise you'll keep an open mind?" The blonde asked, and Kalley nodded, hair bobbing. "Okay.. Well, we found a place where we think you would be safe. Right," This wasn't going to work, Caroline knew that. This was stupid, and she wouldn't blame Kalley for saying now, she was going to back out, but she found her hand moving to the spot of it's own accord. She pointed at the sewer outlet, grimacing.

"Oh, hell no!" Kalley shouted, shaking her head vigorously. "You want me to put my life in danger, in multiple ways, and you want me to hide in a sewage drain while doing it?" A bit of hysterical laugh escaped the black female's lips as she shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no, no!"

"Kalley, please!" Caroline exclaimed, she needed to convince this girl. She needed to. "You don't have to go down there right away, only once we find and start practicing a spell, until then everything will go on as normal-"

In a flash Klaus was out of his seat and pinning Kalley against the wall. The witch showed only the slightest trace of fear as she wiggled her hands, clenching them into fists. "I don't think you understand, witch. If you don't do this, you and everyone will like will still die. You take one step out of place, and Marcel kills you. Think about what we're offering; Protection, redemption, freedom." He hissed, loosening his grip slowly, until her feet brushed back against the floor.

"It's too dangerous. He'll kill me."

"Sweetheart, he's going to kill you anyway." Klaus sneered, turning around, surprised to see Caroline stood only a centimeter or so away. No doubt making sure he wasn't going to hurt the witch.

The vampires moved back to the designated seat, and Kalley walked slowly back over to the bed, her head hanging in concentration. She fell onto the golden comforter, wringing her hands in her lap. "Fine," She muttered after a few minutes. "Fine, I'll do it. But only if you find me a spell that can make this possible. And I can't even guarantee I'll have the power to-"

"We'll figure it out." Caroline grinned, reaching a hand over and placing it on Kalley's, though the witch shrugged it off.

Kalley's pale eyes turned up to them. "You better. And if anyone finds out about this conversation... I'm denying everything and telling them about you. The both of you."

"Like hell you-"

"Fine." Caroline spoke, cutting off Klaus, who seethed in anger next to her.

"Now get out, before I change my mind." Kalley said, moving to the door and opening it, gesturing to the balcony outside.

Klaus sneered as he walked past. "You may want to show me some respect. I could kill you in the time it takes to blink an eye."

"And I, you." Kalley quipped, closing the door behind them, not looking back as she left the bedroom.

* * *

"If you were nicer to people, you'd probably have more friends." Caroline teased as she sat at the bar in the kitchen, holding a bowl filled with strawberry ice cream and a spoon. "And then I wouldn't be the only one eating ice cream in your kitchen, and watching TV on your big screen."

"Yes, well, you are the only one I want sitting in my kitchen and watching my television." Klaus grinned, joining her at the bar, though he didn't have ice cream in tow.

Caroline flushed, but played it off by rolling her eyes and eating a mouthful of ice cream. They sat in content silence, until Caroline interrupted it by thinking aloud. "Do you really think there's a spell? Do you think it'll turn out okay?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. It matters what I do." Klaus responded, as though a robot.

"Are you worried?"

"I never worry."

"Good. Because we're going to figure this out." Caroline smiled, and Klaus smiled too. For the rest of the night they entertained themselves with television; tomorrow, the real work would begin.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thank you for reading! REVIEWS ARE SO LOVED! So are follows and favorites! :) It means so much to me that this story has gotten so many reviews and readers, and you are all so lovely.!**


	7. Forgiveness

_t flies in the face of all your pride_  
_It moves away the mad inside_  
_It's always anger's own worst enemy_  
_Even when the jury and the judge_  
_Say you gotta right to hold a grudge_  
_It's the whisper in your ear saying 'Set It Free'_  
_Forgiveness, Forgiveness_  
_Forgiveness, Forgiveness_

* * *

**Author's Note- Aye, Avatar: The Last Airbender spoilers do sail these here seas. Ye been warned.**

* * *

"Elka namen ashkuta trens biost." The words were short and over-annunciated, and they came from Caroline, who sat crossed-legged on a couch with a large, leather bound book balanced in her lap. "Alt miene trans spato." She squinted her eyes and lifted the book closer to her, before sighing and letting it drop to her lap. "No wonder witches aren't usually much fun, this is giving me a headache." Klaus smiled, letting out a short breath of laughter and looking to the other blonde, who's eyes were closed in a spare second of bliss.

Klaus held a different book, though he didn't read aloud from it, just processed the words in his mind. "Take from the Earth the one who destroys it. Leave none to harm." Klaus recited, and Caroline's blue eyes flashed open, locking on his. "That is the translation. That spell will not work. It will kill us as well, since we are here to harm."

"I'm not here to harm." Caroline snorted. "I'm just forced to sometimes." The words seemed almost resentful, though she shrugged it off. "Can we please get something to... Drink?" She asked somewhat awkwardly, her eyes adverting back to her spell book. It wasn't weird when she was around her friends, but she hated admiting any sort of weakness to Klaus, even ones he knew about. She didn't trust him not to use it against her.

Then again, perhaps he wouldn't. Perhaps they were finally working together, instead of against each other.

Actually, there was no perhaps. They were working together... Oh God. She really needed that drink /right now/.

"Of course, love." He sat his book down, and raced to and from the kitchen, a few bloods bags in tow. He tossed one in her direction, and she snatched it from the air as he sat on the couch next to her. It was almost awkward, the two of them, letting their fangs slide from their sheeth and letting their animalistic side show as they dined... It was almost awkward, and it was almost nice.

Until Caroline let her mind wander, until she started thinking. Things always seemed to go downhill whenever she started to think. "I can't do this," She stated, rising from the couch, the near empty blood bag falling to the floor. "I can't pretend like it's okay for me to sit here with you. Because it's not. It's not okay."

"Oh? Because you seemed to think it was perfectly okay to hide here, to keep yourself safe from whatever it is you are running from." Klaus replied, bitterly. "I'm not your slave, Caroline."

Woah. She wasn't expecting that, and she was sure her surprise was written on her face. "I'm sorry, Klaus. I should be grateful, and I am, but..."

"But it's me. And I am, after all, the Devil's spawn." He stated drily, clenching a fist at his side.

"No, Klaus, that's not what I mean, I meant-"

"I know what you meant."

"No, you don't, I-"

"I'll go find another book to search."

"Klaus, I-" Her protests were met with an empty room as the hybrid flashed out, and Caroline had no clue where he was going. The home was small, but she was certain he had important books hidden somewhere. She was also certain he wasn't in a hurry to get back to her, and she couldn't blame him.

She was being a collosal bitch to him, currently. He had welcomed her into his home, bought and cooked food for her, and told her his biggest secret and worry... And she was telling him it was wrong for them to sit and have a drink together. When it wasn't. It might have been, a week or two ago, but now?

Caroline let her sense of sound stretch to it's limits, until she heard the rustling pages of an old book and the steady, habitual breathing of a certain hybrid. She knew she was going to have to swallow her pride, and she did, and she made her way to him.

"Did you ever watch this one cartoon, it's called Avatar: The Last Airbender." She began as she rounded the corner, finding him sitting in the corner, holding a book that he slowly looked up from as she started speaking. "Well, in the last season this one bad guy, Zuko, decides he wants to be a good guy. All this time he's been chasing down the Avatar, the hero, and his friends and trying to kill them and hurt them and such. And when he decides to be good, they don't trust him until he saves their life at the risk of his own. Then he and this girl, Katara, go on this journey. Now, Katara hates him even more than the others, because Aang, the avatar, is her best friend and she wants to protect him and see him suceed and have a nice, long life. But she needs Zuko for this mission of hers, and he needs to prove himself to her. And so they go and they do this thing together, and they make it back in one piece... And then Katara, she tells him how she can never forgive some people, but how she can forgive him. And then they hug." She rushed the story out in probably ten seconds tops, her eyes glued to the ground. "I guess... I'm sorry, Klaus. But it's hard to trust you not to try and kill me whenever I let my guard down. It's what you've always tried to do."

"I would never hurt you, love." Klaus protested, suddenly only inches from her, his gaze an inch away, boring into hers. "You have to understand that." He was almost pleading with her, his blue eyes searching, his hands wrapping around hers without his telling them too. "You must know that.. But you must also know that I am not Zuko. I am not pining for your forgiveness." Okay, maybe a part of him was, but that part was under lock and key and would never be exposed to the world. Not even to Caroline.

"I know." She mused, smiling softly. "But can I forgive you anyway?" She asked, and when he smiled, though it was barely noticeable, she hugged him. Because she did forgive him, somewhere in her heart of hearts he was no longer the evil villian in the story of her life. No, he had somehow become a knight in the world's dingiest armour. But hell, at least he was a knight. And maybe that armour could be cleaned up and shine a little bit.

She felt his hands press against her back as he held her close, for the few seconds the hug lasted. "Thank you, love." He whispered, so silently he may not have said anything at all. "Now, let's get back to-"

"Oh, well isn't this sweet." They both twisted to face Marcel, who stood leaning in to doorway, a cocky smile spread over his face.

* * *

**Author's Note- I AM SO SORRY THERE IS NO REASON THIS SHOULD HAVE TAKEN SO LONG YOU MAY ALL FORM A QUEUE AND THROW ROCKS AT ME. And this part isn't even good, it's just slow and some half-ass character development... I DON'T DESERVE YOU ALL! But seriously, thanks for reading, and thanks for waiting so long for a part. I SWEAR the next part won't take even half as long, especially because University starts soon and I'll need something fun to keep me sane, aha. REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES LOVED! Thanks so much for reading! You make so incredibly happy! :D **


End file.
